return
by the vindictive seeker
Summary: AU,OOC can enemys become friends? can friends become something more? gasp, sucky summary! but r&r pwease!


**Return**

Summary: can enemies become friends? Can friends be something more? Bad summary but R&R pwease!

A/n: helloo! This is my first digimon fic! Please be nice when reviewing! My name in all author's note will be kioko, this is a heads up! And footnotes will be included, and…if you don't like yaoi go away, and if you don't like digimon why in the world are you here?

NORMAL POV

in k-apple's (1) classroom there was a boy sitting by himself with his arms around his knees, which are close to his chest crying softly with his bottom lip slowly bleeding. From the door you could see people passing by, when one of them stopped in front of the door._ Please go away and don't come in… _the boy thought "tai! Are you in here?" _please go away Mimi, just let me cry, just this once _tai thought. the door slowly opened revealing a girl about 5-ish years old with pink hair up to her waist and brown eyes full of concern

"tai, hey are you okay? Why are you crying?" Mimisaid walking up to her friend tai yagami

"yeah I'm okay. I just…" Tai said slowly getting up while rubbing the tears away

"hey what happened to your lip, tai?" Mimi said pointing to Tai's bleeding lip _oh no…what do I say now? _Tai thought

"uhh…when I went to the classroom I hit my lip on the door when I opened it" tai lied quickly

"why did you lie yagami? are you afraid she's gonna hate me? Tell her I did it, or are you too scared?" came a voice from the door that seemed very familiar

"what is he talking about tai?" Mimi said curiously

"I hit him on the playground that's why thewanabe-leaderis crying here all by himself" the boy with cold blue eyes and yellow hair said

"Matt why did you hit tai!" Mimi said angrily at the blonde known as matt ishida

"because he was being awanabe and I hate wanabes" matt said plainly and coldly

"you're such a jerk matt! leave Tai alone or else…" Mimi said, her voice dripping with venom. _I have never seen Mimi so angry. She's scary like this._ Tai thought scared but did not show emotion. "fine, my parents are moving me to another city anyway. That way I don't have to see wanabes there. See ya" matt said coolly yet so coldly at the same time then walked away…well, tried to as Mimi grabbed his shoulder that he would face her then punched him on the nose. Matt stumbled back "ite!"(2) He cupped his hands on his nose running away shouting something indistinct "come on Tai, let's get you to the clinic" Mimi said turning to Tai, her eyes filled with gentleness. "ok, and thanks for sticking up for me." tai said "no problem!" Mimi replied flashing Tai a thousand watt smile.

YAMATO'S POV

_I can't believe she hit me! I can't believe I let a girl hit me! _I thought angrily as I went to the boy's lavatory to check out my nose. "At least it isn't bleeding" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror and decided that no one would notice that I was punched I started to make my way to the playground, to my friends namely sora, akira, retasu (3) and ryu. "hey guys" I called to themwith hands in my pocketsas I got closer "hey matt!" sora shouted as she ran towards me from the group hang out everyone knows she has a huge crush on me since we met, she thinks no one knows but she is being so obvious about it like staring at me when she thinks no one is looking, sending me anonymous notes on valentines day but I know her handwriting anywhere but to not hurt her feelings, I pretend I don't know she likes me, and so does everyone else.

"hey sora" I replied as she got closer.

"sora get off me!"I said to her as she jumped on my back when I was close enough (4)

"awww, matt you're no fun" sora pouted as she climbed off my back and we went to the group

"hey guys" I greeted as I got closer to my friends "hey matt, how's the wanabe?" akira said expecting something like'oh, still crying that i hit him' but definitely not what I said…

"his friend mimi punched me when I said I was moving so i didn't have to look at yagami again" I said but suddenly realized what I said

"you're moving! Why didn't you tell us?" retasu said shocked

"well, I was supposed to tell you after school" I said as a cover-up. "when are you moving?" akira said emotionless. he replied "next week" "oh, where are you moving?" sora asked looking about to cry. "we're moving to Osaka (5) but my mom said that we might comeback someday" I said quickly so sora won't start crying on me, I hate it when she starts crying, there is almost nothing that will stop her crying.

"oh, I heard that we might go there for summer" ryu said joining the conversation

"oh, hope to see you there then" I said.

Riing! Riing! Riing!

"the bell! Come on, we might be late for class!" retasu said over the annoying school bell. "children, all of you come here, we, teachers have a special announcement for you." Teacher kari told us happily "you think they'll dismiss us early today?" ryu asked hopefully"probably not, considering she is happy and last time they did that she cried saying she'll miss us" I replied not really caring "hey will you listen for me because I might space out" I asked retasu who was beside me "again? Yeah sure whatever." She said "thanks." --after spacing out for a few minutes—

"hey matt! There is a new student! It's a girl! she's from another country, too"

"really? What's her name?" I said curiously "I heard it was--" was all she sadi before--

"would you like to share what you two are talking about, retasu and matt?" teacher kari said

"oh, I was just telling matt the new student's name because he didn't hear it" retasu said quickly as a cover-up

_whew, close call, I'll have to thank retasu after this. _I thought "really? Well, in that case matt, you will show yamika, the new student around the school." Teacher kari said _great, her name is yamika and I have to show her around the school oh joy _I thought sarcastically after the teacher had told us to have recess. I looked at her and thought _well, she doesn't look likeperky type but looks are deceiving…i mean a girl withblack, bouncy hair and black emotionless eyes could mean anything,oh well better start talking to her or else teacher kari might scold me_"hey yamika, so where do you want to go first?" I said wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible "just… I don't know start with wherever is closest I guess" yamika said looking at her feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

_doesn't talk to much, I like thattypeof girlmaybe I'll invite her to hang out with us sometime _"okay, well how about this? You can hang out with us and where we go I'll tell you something about that place. How's that?" I asked her

"okay, thanks but to tell you the truth I never thought that I would make friends that fast in a new school considering I know that we'll move again" yamika said without emotion

"hmm… makes you remember someone, doesn't it?" akira whispered in my ear "ahh! When did you start standing behind me!" I shouted at akira

"hey don't need to shout y'know." Akira said calmly looking at me weirdly

"introduce me matt, why don't you?" akira said to me

"oh yeah right yamika this is akira." "hey" she said cooly _I really think I might like her_ I didn't realize I had once again spaced out until…

"what are you thinking about?" akira whispered into my ear making me jump

"akira! Stop doing that will you!" I shouted at him

"hey you know you never told me your name" yamika said to me

"oh yeah, I'm matt ishida but my real name is yamato. People just call me matt, and so can you" I said feeling a bit embarrassed that I forgot to say my name "hmm…okay but can I also call you yamato?" she asked

"yeah, sure. But can I ask why?" I asked out of curiosity _who would want to call me by my long name? It is so much more convenient to sat matt than yamato? _

"well…first it suits you better and second I would, even though you would say not to call you that, so it would be better to ask wouldn't it?" yamika said with a smirk

I blushed, and I never do that! "hey yamika, you must be really talented atbreaking people because you made the great yamato ishida blush! And he never does that!" akira said amazed at what yamika could make me do

"it's no big deal! I would blush if I wanted to!" I said trying to make akira stop teasing me in front of yamika

"then would you blush if I kissed you?" yamika whispered to me and I went a deep crimson red unfortunately akira heard what she said and started laughing and he fell on the ground clutching his sides gasping for air "why would you want to do that!" I said panicking she might actually do it "cause…I think you're cute! That's not a crime is it? And I understand if you're too scared to do it" she said batting her eyelashes,yamika said with a smirk "fine!" was the last thing I said before forcing my lips on hers "there that wasn't to hard was it?" yamika said after the kiss still smirking.

"whoa… you really kissed her, I never thought you would actually do it" akira said shocked that I had just kissed a girl who I met for less than a day!

"well, akira at least he proved that he is brave at least…for now" yamika said mysteriously STILL SMIRKING!

"I think that there will be more moments like this with her around…at least before you move" akira said with excitement then sadness

"you're moving? Where to?" yamika asked curious

"Osaka" I said plainly "really? What a coincidence, so am I" yamika said making me stop in my tracks

"but you just moved here, why move again?" I asked

"well, you see my mom and dad are working for this certain band (6), they thought it would be better if we just went with the tour and next time we go somewhere we're staying there." Yamika said

"really? When are you moving? Next year? Next month? 2 years from now?" Akira asked with some hand movement

"next week" yamika said plainly

I was shocked! Here was a girl, I had met for less than a day and she was moving to Osaka, where I was moving, next thing you know, she'll be my next-door neighbor! (7) "hey matt! What's the name of your new friend? by the way i'm sora" sora said obviously sensing competition, so sheglared at yamika

"I'm yamika, matt's official girlfriend" yamika said suddenly holding my hand

"really! And how is that?" sora said defiantly,thinking yamika would have no answer

"because he kissed me after I asked him to. Even ask akira." Sora looked shocked she looked at akira hoping for a no

"it's true matt kissed her after she asked him" akira said trying his best not to laugh everyone looked well… shocked

"is it true matt?" sora looked like she about to cry, i mean you could she was fighting back tears and she was losing

"just joking you sora! Don't you know a joke being played when you see one?" yamika said obviously not wanting water works

"yeah it was sora. Don't get all emotional on us!" Akira added finally catching her drift

"is this true matt?" sora asked me

"yeah uhh…before we came we planned it, come on sora don't tell me you believed it, did you?" I said lying as good as I can and yamika let go of my hand secretly

"oh, sorry that I freaked out on you" sora said believing me_ whoa, that was close._

Riing! Riing! Riing!

"Oh, there's the bell. I guess we can go home then." Ryu said "ok, bye guys" we said to each other _these two weeks will be really interesting_

**TBC**

Footnotes:

1.) it's their kindergarten section

2.)it means ouch in Japanese

3.)she is a character from Tokyo mew mew, which I don't own either

4.)its it possible to jump on someone when you're in front of them? Oh well!

5.)this takes place in odaiba

6.)I don't want to name a band, use your imagination

7.)remember this fact because it will be true

a/n: ok, finally finished! The next chapter they are in high school so it will be named '10 years from now' read and review, I don't care if you like to flame people but if you do, I will will place a curse on you! Mwahahahaha! Ok bye…for now!


End file.
